


Define Love

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demisexuality, Drabble, Gen, Loneliness, Sadstuck, dave u sad lil munchkin, possible Asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's lonely, and he wants to understand what he doesn't feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define Love

**Love: (noun) an intense feeling of deep affection**

His name is Dave Strider, and at the age of fifteen he needs Siri to tell him the definition of love, because he doesn’t really understand. He feels it, he knows that. He loves his brother Dirk and his boyfriend, Jake, and he loves his cousin Rose and her mom, his aunt Roxy, and her best friend Jane.

**Storge: (noun) the love of family**

He loves his friends, John out in Washington, Jade on her remote island with her grandfather, and the ones a little closer to home: Karkat and his friend Gamzee a few blocks away, Tavros and even Vriska, in Austin. Dare he say it, even the Captor twins weren’t so bad.

**Philia: (noun) the love of friends.**

He loves photography and music and his turntables, his guitar and his raps and countless musicians and actors, movies and shows…

He knows what love is. He feels it. (He thinks.)

**Eros: (noun) romantic love**

But he feels something else, call it loneliness. He watches people at school celebrate anniversaries, one month, two months, a whole year for some of them. He expresses his excitement in caps lock to Rose when she informs him of her budding relationship with a girl named Kanaya. On Bro and Jake’s anniversary he gets them a gift card to a fancy restaurant and spends the night at Karkat’s place with him and his brother. People all around him are falling in love, finding happiness in each other and forging ahead in life with someone by their side.

Late at night, when Bro is asleep and the apartment is quiet and dark, he takes out his phone, opens Chrome.

_love_  
**Search**  
 **Images**

He scrolls for ten minutes.

_lips_

Five minutes.

_kissing_

A whole half hour.

_holding hands_   
_hands intertwined_   
_linked fingers_

He falls asleep two hours later, phone clutched in his hand, a blurry iStock photo of some generic straight white couple smiling at each other on the screen.

**Aromantic: a person who experiences little or no romantic attraction to others**


End file.
